Bleeding Tears
by Chibi Flonne
Summary: It has been 2 years since Roxas and Namine' have been whole with their other halves Sora and Kairi. Namine' seems to be depressed at the fact that she can't be with Roxas... but what does Roxas think? Roxas x Namine' Lemmon NOW UPDATED!


**Bleeding Tears**

Namine' had an empty heart. She was crawled up in a near by corner in the white room holding onto her sketchbook, staring at a picture she drew of the boy she ever loved. "I miss him so much." Namine' grabbed out a small knife and slowly started to cut her right wrist. _I want to see you… _Namine' quietly shed some tears as her wrist began to bleed. Namine' dropped the knife when she felt someone blowing into her ear. Namine' froze. She was too scared to move an inch. The stranger next to her kissed her ear and gently licked it a bit.

_It…can't be… could it?_ Namine' turned her head to see who it was. She couldn't believe it. It was that very boy that she was depressed over. "Roxas… you're here…" Namine' burst more into tears and embraced him. Her face was buried into his chest sobbing into it with her sorrows. Roxas held her tightly and stroked her hair trying to calm her down. "Roxas, I missed you so much! I haven't seen you in over two years ever since we became whole with Sora and Kairi!" Roxas wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I know… I missed you too." Roxas lay Namine' on the cold white floor leaving himself on top of her. He licked the remains of her wet tears on her cheeks and left a trail of butterfly kisses on her feminine neck.

Namine' left out a soft moan when Roxas started to massage her breasts. Suddenly he stopped when he saw the cut marks on Namine's skin. He grabbed her right wrist and sucked on the blood that was escaping from her wounds. Namine' tightened her eyes when she felt Roxas locking his lips onto hers. She was so confused, what was going on? "Roxas…" Namine' gasped for air after Roxas broke the kiss. "Namine'… I love you." Namine' bit her lip. She couldn't believe what was happening. "H-how could that be…? Nobodies aren't supposed too love."

Roxas glared at what she said. "That's not true…" Roxas grabbed the small knife that Namine' used to cut herself and sliced a bit of skin off of his left wrist to show Namine' the blood slowly dripping down his arm. "If we aren't supposed to love… then how are we able to shed blood and tears?" Namine's eyes widened when she gazed upon the blood droplets that hit the floor. Seeing this caused more of Namine's tears to rise. "Don't you see Namine'? Nobodies _DO _have a heart. We may not know it… but somewhere deep inside us… It'll always be there."

Namine' held onto Roxas's wrist to do the same thing he did to hers. "Does this mean that we don't need Kingdom Hearts to become some bodies?" Roxas nodded his head. "No we don't, as long as we have the same feelings for each other we can always be the actual living people that we have been longing for." Roxas moved closer to Namine's ear and whispered softly into it. "Namine'… how do you feel about me? Do you love me?" Namine' clenched her hand into her chest and felt something throbbing within. "Yes… I love you too Roxas."

Roxas held her closer and claimed her lips once again. But this time it was more passionate. His tongue begged for more entrance and in return Namine' opened her mouth to let the war begin. Roxas shoved all the stuff that Namine' had on her table and pushed Namine' onto it, leaving the remains of the vase of flowers and the coloring pencils on the floor. Namine' didn't mind this. As long as she could feel passion with her true love, was all that mattered to her now.

Roxas broke the kiss yet again to remove the tight white dress that Namine' wore. After taking off her dress he stared at her perfectly curved body. Roxas drooled at the sight and decided to tear off her baby blue colored bra and began to tease with her breasts. Namine' moaned his name while he continued to suck on her full right breast into his mouth. He moved away from it and moved to the next, biting, sucking, and nibbling. He was finally done playing with them and moved onto the next step. He pulled off her panties that was the same color of her bra and threw it on the floor. He opened her legs and began fingering her. Namine' screamed from the pleasure that she was receiving and released her orgasm.

Roxas took his fingers out of her and licked the sweet juices off. "Mmm… Namine', you taste so good, I want more." Namine' blushed as she closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around his neck so he could get a better view of her. He entered his tongue inside to taste the rest of her juices. Namine' gasped as she felt her climax reach again releasing more of her sweet taste. Roxas cleaned it away and looked at Namine'. She looked so weak from what they have went through so far. Roxas began to worry when he undressed himself, but Namine' smiled. "It's okay Roxas, please don't worry about me." Namine' sat up from the table and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be okay… I promise."

Roxas nodded his head and lay her back down again. He opened her legs up as she held them around his hips and he began to slowly penetrate her. Namine' yelled so much from the pain… but she didn't give up. She just loved Roxas so much, and she needed to be whole with him. Roxas continued picking up the pas, causing Namine' to yell, moan, and scream from the delighted pleasure. "R-Roxas… I'm… coming…" Roxas thrusted himself within her, harder and deeper until they both reached their climax.

Roxas brushed Namine's bangs away from her forehead and kissed it. "Namine'… I love you so much. I hope you can finally understand how much I feel for you." Namine' pulled Roxas into a tight embrace, making their bodies touch closer. "I love you too Roxas. I hope we can stay whole forever." Roxas kissed Namine' while lacing her hand with his. "Don't worry we will."

_**OWARI**_

Wow that was so much longer compared my last lemon! Well I hope you all liked it! XD


End file.
